1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technical field of an electrooptic device such as a liquid crystal device and an electric device including the electrooptic device, such as a liquid crystal projector.
2. Related Art
A Liquid crystal device which is an example of this type of electrooptic device is generally constructed such that a device substrate on which pixel electrodes and switching elements are disposed and an opposing substrate on which an opposing electrode is provided are bonded together at a sealing region with a sealing material such as ultraviolet cure resin, with a specified clearance in between, and liquid crystal is sealed between the substrates. In the case where the liquid crystal device is used for a light valve of a liquid crystal projector, when dust particles (hereinafter, simply referred to as dust) adhere to the surface of the light valve, the image of the dust is also projected to a screen to raise the possibility of projecting the dust image on the screen, thus decreasing the quality of the image. Therefore, a dustproof substrate is often disposed on the outer surface of the substrate of a liquid crystal device (for example, refer to JP-A-11-295683).
The opposing substrate generally has a frame light shielding layer (also referred to as a periphery parting layer) that defines the frame (or the outline) of the display region of the liquid crystal device. Not to interfere with ultraviolet radiation from the outside of the opposing substrate to harden the sealing member, the frame light shielding layer is often provided with a clearance corresponding to a design margin so as not to overlap with the sealing region. This may cause leakage of light from the clearance between the frame light shielding layer and the sealing region to decrease the display quality. Accordingly, a technique for increasing the light shielding effect of the vicinity of the frame of the display region without interfering with the ultraviolet radiation for hardening the sealing material is disclosed in JP-A-11-295683 by the applicant of the invention.
However, when the frame light shielding layer on the opposing substrate and the light shielding layer on the dustproof substrate become out of agreement, the light shielding layer on the dustproof substrate may not provide sufficient light shielding effect in the vicinity of the frame.